please don't do this
by musicspeaksunspokenwords
Summary: phil wants nothing more for a proper relationship with the love of his life. but, is his alcoholic girlfriend really worth it? plain white t's songfic. punk/oc.  PLEASE REVIEW, NEWISH WRITER. ALL FEEDBACK APPRECIATED. :


**So this is my third story, well, the second I've put on here. Please take the time to rate and review because I really want nothing more than to improve, and it seems I can't get reviews out of anyone.**

**Song: Please Don't Do This - Plain White T's.**

**Please Don't Do This.**

_call me in the middle of the night,_

_saying that you just got home._

_lucky i'm even still awake,_

_awake enough to answer the phone._

As my phone rang for the third time, waking me up yet again, I sighed, rejecting the call once more. Well actually it didn't wake me up at all, because I'd been awake for hours worrying about what she was doing out there. What was the point? I loved Skye; clearly a lot more than she loved me. But ringing me at half three in the morning, telling me she'd just got home? Shouldn't she be coming back to me? Shouldn't she be with me in the first place? No, of course, because every night she'd be out getting wrecked with the wrong crowd while I'm sat, drug and alcohol free at home worrying about what she was doing and how she was wrecking our relationship tonight. As my phone rang once more, I finally answered the call.

_but i knew it would be you,_

_cause i was hoping that you'd call._

_hoping you would say that you were sorry,_

_but you don't apologise at all._

Truth be told, one night I just wanted her to ring me, to tell me she loved me and how she was coming home. How one night, maybe she'd choose me or think about how this made me feel.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Phil," she slurred, "I just... baby I just got home."

"And?" I replied.

Of course I wanted her to apologise, I mean after the blazing row we'd had earlier tonight, I sure as hell deserved it. Fuck, did I? Was I making her this way? Was it my fault?

"I just thought..."

"Do you even remember what happened earlier today, Skye?"

"Heh, no," she giggled.

Ugh, seriously? I don't mind her drinking. I might not drink, but fuck, I'm not that self-centred to stop her having a good time. But why does it have to be at the expense of me? Why can't she just... want to spend time with me? Or even be able to have a laugh without getting totally out of it?

"Is it really that hard for you to want to spend some time with me; your _boyfriend_, Skye?"

"Babe, it's ok. Relax. You don't drink anyway, I'm just having fun. You know I love you!"

Actually, no, I don't.

_and it's not ok,_

_and it's not alright,_

_what have you been doing with those guys all night?_

I sighed, yet again; ignoring her obvious crap. Still, there's nothing to achieve by arguing with someone so drunk they won't remember a thing you said. Although, to be honest, right now that was the best option. I could say anything I wanted, knowing it won't hurt her, nor will she remember by morning. Because, truth be told, before she went out tonight was one of the few arguments we've had when she's sober. And to think I _actually_ felt guilty for the things I said to her.

"It's not ok, Skye. What did you do tonight?"

"Baby, I just had a laugh. You know what I do."

I couldn't help but snigger. _I_ know what she does? Since when? I highly doubt even she knows what she did.

"Who were you with?"

"Ermmm," she slurred again, "Ted... Cody... maybe?"

"Oh let me guess; they had their hands all over you all night huh? Did you enjoy that yeah Skye? I bet you fucking did!"

...Why did I love her so much? This hurt; it was getting too much to bare. No, fuck that... It was beyond too much to bare.

_if they're really just friends,_

_why wouldn't you choose me over them?_

_please don't do this again._

_try to give you space you need,_

_but you end up walking all over me._

_please don't do this to me,_

_oh no, please don't do this to me._

"Phil... they're just friends."

"Yeah course they are Skye."

"You know they are. I love you. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"I can't fucking take this Skye! Why do you choose them, every night!"

"I don't. I invite you to come out, you just don't want to."

"Of course I don't. You're meant to be my girlfriend, you should be with me!"

"That's why you kicked me out then is it?" She shouted. Another thing she did when drunk. Seems like the drunker she got, the more argumentative she was.

Before you think I'm insensitive; I didn't kick her out. I simply thought her moving out would give her some time to miss me. To realise what means the most to her. Only maybe it did work. Maybe that just wasn't me...

"I can't take this, Skye. I _can't_ do this every night. You're killing me."

_call me in the middle of the night,_

_so drunk you're ready to pass out._

_telling me you had a great time,_

_except for that hour you blacked out._

_now you're surprised that i'm pissed,_

_you think i'm acting all tough._

_well i think you're acting like a bitch,_

_and i swear this time i've had enough._

"Can't do what? Let me have a good time? No, you really can't can you!"

"Oh, sorry, you seemed to be having a good time when you rang me a couple of hours ago!"

I was really mad. And now, I had no control over what I was saying. I wanted her to know how much she hurts me. But truth be told, even if it sunk in tonight, she probably wouldn't have a clue tomorrow afternoon.

"I'd like to see you say this to my face Phil! Because oh no, when I'm with you you're all nice and then when I'm having a good time _without_ you, you're gonna kick off! Stop being a bitch."

"Me stop being a bitch! Me? I've fucking had enough of this!"

I slammed my phone shut, ending the call. Was that a sign of things to come? I wasn't sure. But it did look like our relationship was coming to an end...

_and it's not ok,_

_and it's not alright,_

_what have you been doing with those guys all night?_

I wanted to trust her. I wanted to believe she was simply having a good time. But there are reasons I don't drink. I've seen people when they're drunk. All they do is make regrets. Things they shouldn't do. Whether she wanted to mess me around or not, there was not much she could do after she'd drunk that much...

_if they're really just friends,_

_why wouldn't you choose me over them?_

_please don't do this again._

_try to give you space you need,_

_but you end up walking all over me._

_please don't do this to me,_

_oh no, please don't do this._

They might be her friends, but they're slimeballs. They don't care who they hurt; they just care about their next shag. How can she choose them again and again? I _love_ her. More than anything. More than anyone I've ever loved before. I was in love with her. More fool me.

_why do you have to push me so hard?_

_you're pushing me away._

_i ask, please don't do this to me,_

_but you're doing it anyway._

As she rang me yet again, I let it ring on. I was done arguing. I was done with this. Surely, I had to be done with this? I tried to give her everything she needed, but she pushed and pushed and we were so far apart now, I'm surprised anyone still realises we're together. Well, together is the wrong word. In a relationship, maybe? Although that didn't ring true either. Seeing each other? Barely. The call ended, and I sighed. Damn, how many times did I pray she'd put us first? How many times did I plead with her to not do this? Too many to remember. But it never changed a thing. I was fighting a losing battle.

_and it's not ok,_

_and it's not alright._

_you can't fool me,_

_so don't even try._

_and it's not ok,_

_and it's not alright,_

_what have you been doing with those guys all night?_

She could tell me over and over again; that she hadn't done anything wrong, that she was being completely honest and faithful, but I wasn't an idiot. I mean, surely... she couldn't be? This goes through my mind over and over again, because I still don't want to throw this all away.

_if they're really just friends,_

_why wouldn't you choose me over them?_

_please don't do this again._

_try to give you space you need,_

_but you end up walking all over me._

_please don't do this to me,_

_oh no, please don't do this to me._

_(call me in the middle of the night)_

_please don't do this to me._

_(call me in the middle of the night)_

_please don't do this to me._

_(call me in the middle of the night)_

_please don't do this to me._

_(call me in the middle of the night)_

But in the end, everything I've said, is a lie. I _am _a fool, I _haven't_ been pushed away and it _must_ be ok, because, despite everything, honestly, I ain't walking away. Ever have that person, that you just honestly can't live without? Like that one person that one day, they're just another person and the next, it hits you that you just... literally...can't go on without them. Well I've found mine. Skye Robinson, you've taken my heart and no matter how much of a beating it takes from you, it's still always gonna be yours. Forever.


End file.
